


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: World Glitch

by BlueFoxProductions



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFoxProductions/pseuds/BlueFoxProductions
Summary: Hannah, a human turned Pokémon...except this time it's different. Join Hannah and her new friend, Ava the Girafarig, the one in control of their body. Find a way to not only set Hannah free from her control-less prison, but also save the world from devastation once again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pokémon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I’ve done a fanfic! So I hope it’s ok. I’m usually a digital artist on Tumblr by the same name, I’ll definitely be drawing stuff for this too on there :3

It started with intense pain, then it subsided, followed by exhaustion, and finally, the feeling of being wide awake. She hurriedly open her eyes in a slight panic, she looked around. It was nighttime, she was surrounded by trees, whistling in the wind. She tried to sit up, but realized something horrifying.  
“I...Why can’t I feel my legs?” She looked down, there were indeed feet there, she concluded. “No...wait, are those hooves??” She tried to move them, but nothing happened. Frustrated and afraid of the worse she kept trying to move, nothing happened, her neck was starting to feel sore.

Suddenly the hooves under her moved, but she didn’t cause it, she was certain of it. She suddenly felt the urge to look behind her, a giraffe-like creature staring back at her. “What the heck?” She asked it, the giraffe’s head reeled back in surprise, unable to respond from the shock for a moment. “Since when can you talk?!” The Giraffe finally said “You’ve been there my whole life and have never spoken a word.”  
She was also surprised, unable to speak for a moment. “Asks the talking giraffe?? Who are you anyway? How can you speak?”  
“Giraffe? What’s a Giraffe?” The Giraffe asked. “We’re a Girafarig, did you forget with your new found sentience?” The ‘Girafarig’ added dumbfounded.  
“We?? What do you mean we? And what is this angle I’m at?” She looked down again and saw the Girafarig’s back under her...wait.  
“Wait a Girafarig? Like the Pokémon? Also...am I stuck to you? Is that what’s happening right now?!”

The Girafarig was super confused at this point, since when could her tail speak? If always why did it wait until now? Why did it not know what it was?  
“Yeah I’m a Pokémon, you are also a Pokémon. How did you forget you were my tail?” The Girafarig questioned, hoping to get this sorted out fast.  
“YOUR WHAT?!” She was proper scared now. She looked around frantically, it was true, no matter how she looked at it, she was the tail of a Girafarig.

“How the heck did this happen?! Minutes ago I could’ve sworn I could walk on my own!” She wracked her brain trying to remember.  
“My name’s Hannah, that’s all I got right now. What’s your name?” If she was going to be stuck like this, she might as well befriend the one she’s stuck to.  
The Girafarig on the other hand...hoof? hasn’t accepted what’s going on yet, but she decided to play along for now. “I’m Ava, how come you have a name? None of this is making sense to me.” She was seriously about to lose her mind.

“You and me both, Ava. Seriously I’m just as confused as you.”  
“If you’re just as confused as me, how are you being so calm?!”  
“Honestly? I think it’s the shock of where I’ve ended up.” Hannah admitted.  
“Ok. Ok, let me get this straight.” Ava began in a frustrated sigh. “You don’t know how this happened?” Hannah nodded. “So you haven’t been here since before this?” She nodded again. “Where are you from then? Any idea?” Hannah pondered for a moment, thinking really hard. “I certainly wasn’t a Pokémon before.” Ava’s eyes went wide for a moment, a chill went up her spine, Hannah felt it too.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Were...were you human?” Ava quietly asked.  
“Y-Yeah, yeah I think so.” Hannah responded carefully. Why was Ava looking at her like that?

“You were HUMAN?!” Ava practically screamed.  
“What what?! Why are you yelling??”  
“Do you not realize what that could mean?!” Ava asked in a panic.  
“No??”  
“It could mean the world could be ending! Some sort of catastrophe!”  
“Why would me being here mean that?!” Ava took deep breaths, trying to calm down.  
“Ok...Various centuries ago, every few years, a Pokémon who was once human would be summoned out of no where, and every single time, they were there to save our world from destruction. Our historians only know of two instances.” Ava tried to explain.

“So, this has happened before?” Hannah asked.  
“Never like this! Those humans were their OWN Pokémon, and you, you’re not supposed to be stuck to me like this, that I’m certain of.” Ava stifled a sudden yawn.  
“Ugh why did it have to happen in the middle of the night? Look can we...work this out in the morning?” Hannah was dumbfounded.  
“What? Now??”  
“Unlike you Hannah I need the energy, it’ll only be for a few hours. Keep an eye out for Pokémon would you?” Ava laid down and rested her head in the grass.  
“What do you mean ‘unlike you??’” Hannah asked, but Ava was already out of it.

Hannah sighed, realizing really quickly she was not going to be sleeping tonight, she instead she let her mind wander for awhile, why was she here? Was she going to be stuck like this? Was Ava right in her assumption? Is the world really in danger?? Hannah began to get nervous. Suddenly, she started hearing a voice.  
“Hannah...”  
“Huh? Who’s there?”  
“Hannah...”  
“Hello? Where are you? I can’t move!”  
The voice became clearer.  
“Hannah! Oh goodness there you are!” The voice said in relief.  
“Who are you?” Hannah asked.  
“I’m so so sorry, Hannah. I didn’t realize what’s happened to you.” The voice continued, avoiding the question.  
“Tell me who you are!” Hannah tried again.  
“I’m sorry Hannah, I do not have the power to reveal myself to you now. However I can say this, I’m the reason you are where you are now.”  
Hannah’s eyes widened, finally some answers.  
“Then at least answer my questions!” Hannah replied.  
“I’ll answer what I can.”  
“Ok...ok so, first off, why am I here?” Hannah asked.  
“I summoned you here in hopes you could help us.” The voice replied.  
“Oh no, was Ava right? Is the world in danger?”  
“That’s correct, the world is out of balance once more.”  
“What’s the matter with it?”  
The voice grew quiet for a moment.  
“Please! Tell me what you can.” Hannah urged.  
“A legendary Pokémon has grown agitated. They have fired lasers upon the land. None know the cause of the grievance.”  
“Can you tell me their name?”  
“Unfortunately, I do not know their name, not many know what they are.”

“I see..ok, so, world ending, got it, next question. What the heck happened for me to be like THIS?” She pointed her head around her to show her point.  
“That would be my fault, during your summoning, I made a mistake, it must have caused a...glitch? To put it in human terms. Causing you to gravitate to a brain with no sentience.” The voice explained.  
“Ah.” Is all Hannah could say.  
“I’m truly sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you. Unfortunately I’m unable to repair it at this time. You will possibly be like that until the job is done.” The voice apologized.  
“Great, that’s fun..” Hannah replied in a huff.  
“Ava and I can figure it out. I think. Perhaps you could tell me more about Girafarig’s to help us?”  
“Understood, Girafarig’s are Psychic/Normal type, I do not know the moves this one possesses, however I can tell you what you currently are.”  
“Ok.”  
“You are the tail end of a Girafarig. The tail has a brain of it’s own, however it is the size of a peanut, and is unable to think for itself. It does not have the ability to grow tired, so it watches over the front end overnight-“  
“I can’t sleep?!” Hannah interrupted.  
“I’m afraid not, but there is more.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“When the front end eats, the tail end mimics the eating motion, suggesting their minds are linked.”  
“So, a normal one is unable to think, it doesn’t need sleep, so it keeps watch. And it mimics eating even if it doesn’t need it?” Hannah repeated.  
“That’s correct. Though you are a special case. Things may be different for the both of you from now on.”

“Ok I think I’m beginning to understand now. One more question though. What are we supposed to do now?”  
“The best course of action would be to become a team of rescuers. You get more information on your quest, and help Pokémon on the way.” The Voice replied.  
“Oh that sounds quite fun actually.” Hannah felt excited for the first time since this happened.  
“However you will need a 2nd Pokémon to sign up with you.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You and the Girafarig are one and the same, you are counted as one Pokémon, you need 2 to make a team.”  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense, from what you’ve explai-“ Hannah stopped suddenly.  
“I saw something move.”  
“Then best to wake your companion, you’re the guard during the night, if they get hurt, so will you.”  
“But what about-?”  
“You will hear from me again when the time is right. Now hurry, before you are ambushed.” The Voice began to fade.

Hannah began to panic, she could barely see the figure walking up, she saw red eyes, and gold rings on it’s body.  
“Ava! Ava wake up!” Hannah whisper shouted, Ava continued to sleep.  
“Ava!! There’s something coming!” She tried again. Ava grumbled, more eyes glowed around them in the darkness.  
With no other options, she turned to face Ava’s back and nipped into it, Ava shot up in a flash.  
“Hannah what the-“  
“Sorry but you weren’t waking up! We’re being ambushed, we need to go!” Hannah explained in a rush.  
Ava looked around to look at them  
“Umbreons...” Ava whispered in fear.  
“Dark types are strong against us right? What do we do?” Hannah asked.  
“We run!” Ava began sprinting through the opening they found.  
“Why are there Umbreon’s anyway? You can’t find those in the wild very often!”  
“You can in this world! I don’t know what world you’re from but Umbreon are pretty common in these woods!” Ava explained.  
“Why are they after us?”  
“I must’ve been sleeping in their territory! I should’ve been more careful.”  
“It’s ok! We’ll make it out! You keep running and I’ll keep an eye out for them!”  
A shadow ball came out of the brush.  
“Shadow Ball! Dodge right!” Hannah ordered.  
Ava did as she was told and they barely dodged it.  
“Another one! Dodge right again!”  
This went on for some time, until finally, the reached the edge of the forest.  
Ava ran far from the exit before sitting in exhaustion, panting and trying to breathe.

“That was too close, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Ava asked.  
“Sorry sorry, I was being spoken to.” Hannah explained.  
“Spoken to? By what??”  
Hannah proceeded to explain what had transpired. About the voice and why she was here.  
“So the world is in danger after all...also, rescue team? I’m not so sure about that...” Ava said nervously.  
“What’s wrong with the rescue team?” Hannah asked.  
“See I don’t battle much, I’m afraid to believe it or not.”  
“But if we don’t, how will we save the world?”  
“Why do we have to save the world? Can’t the stronger teams do it?”  
“From what the voice said, it’s usually the human and their partner who have the power to do it. It’s our destiny.” Hannah explained.  
“No, it’s your destiny! Not mine.” Hannah noticed she was getting agitated.  
“Please Ava, I can’t do it without you, I know I’m asking a lot from you. But there’s literally no other way.” Hannah begged. Ava sighed, she knew she couldn’t get out of it.  
“Ok, but you have to promise not to let me get hurt.”  
“I can’t promise that, but I promise to watch out for you, I don’t want to get hurt either.”  
“Fine, good enough.” They smiled at each other, finally getting some headway.  
“So, the voice said we need 2 Pokémon to make a team, do you have anyone in mind?” Hannah asked.  
“Well...There’s one Pokémon I can think of. She’s always going off about being a rescuer.” Ava replied.  
“Perfect! Where can we find her?”  
“She lives in the town near here.” Ava replied.  
“Great! Let’s go!”  
Ava headed towards the town. Named Maple Rock.

They reached the town by sunrise, the golden glow hitting the maple trees just right where the leaves shined.  
“Whoa! It’s beautiful!” Hannah said in awe.  
“Yeah I know right. This is actually a good excuse to finally live here.” Ava added.  
“Oh? You wanted to live here?”  
“Yeah, I mean..Hopi lives here, and...I’ve been on my own too long, it’d be nice to settle somewhere with friends.” Ava explained.  
“Is Hopi the friend you mentioned?”  
“Yeah, she loves the guild that’s here and she’d always wanted to be apart of it.”  
“Well, guess it’s time to make her dream come true!” Hannah exclaimed.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a new friend!

After roaming the town for a bit, they realized they have no idea where they were even going.  
“You don’t know where we’re going do you?” Hannah asked  
“Shh! Don’t speak.” Ava hissed.  
“Why not?” Hannah asked, quieter this time.  
“If anyone thinks I’m talking to myself things will get more difficult.” Ava quickly replied. “So shhhhh! I’ll find Hopi soon enough.” Hannah visibly sulked. She had a feeling Ava was embarrassed of her already.

“Excuse me?” Ava’s voice cut into her train of thought.  
“What can I help you with?” Asked the green chameleon.  
“I’m looking for a friend, her name is Hopi? Heard of her?”  
“Oh! Yes she comes by all the time! She’s always pacing by the guild hall, or laying by the Elder Tree.” The Chameleon replied, Ava beamed.  
“Oh gotcha! Thank you Mr. Kecleon!” She exclaimed as she headed towards the Elder Tree.

And low and behold, a pink Mareep is laying there, watching two small Pokémon running around the Elder Tree, she looks melancholy under the shade of the tree. Ava approaches with a smile.  
“Hey Hopi!” She exclaims upon arrival at her friend’s destination.  
The named Mareep shoots her head up in the direction of her name.  
“Ava?! Oh my gosh what are you doing in town!?” Hopi hops up in a flash and practically bounces over to her friend, filled with a rush of glee.  
“I um...needed to talk to you.” She replied with a smile.  
“Oh? What’s up?” Hopi asked.  
“Well, you know how much you’ve been wanting in that guild here?” The fluffy Pokémon nodded.  
“Well...I’ve been thinking...and I decided I...want to get into rescue work.” Ava struggled to say. No she didn’t, but the human stuck to her needs information. Hopi however, fortunately didn’t notice her struggle as stars shown in her eyes as she bounced around Ava in excitement, squealing in delight.

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!! This is so exciting!!” Hopi tried her best to calm herself down enough to form sentences.  
“Ok, when would you like to go sign up?” She finally asked Ava. Ava cringed a little at the thought of fighting other Pokémon, she let out a small sigh, hopefully too small to be noticed, Hannah noticed it though.  
As the two Pokémon talked Hannah went into thinking mode. Just how much was Ava actually wanting to do this? From the emotions Ava was channeling through her, she’d conclude it was zero percent. Why would she go through this trouble then? Hannah realized it must be because of her, a human, stuck to her butt. Tears were trying to escape, she did her best not to let them. This complete stranger was forcing herself into something she doesn’t want to do to help her. Hannah’ll have to think of something to thank her.

“Ok! Come on, my place is this way!” She could hear Hopi say as their hooves trotted behind her, Hannah looked round to get a good look at Hopi, she seemed far enough away.  
“Ava?” Hannah started.  
“I told you to stay quiet.” She whisper shouted back.  
“Please..” Hannah begged, another sigh was formed.  
“What is it, Hannah?”  
“Are...are you mad at me?” Ava went stiff for a moment, was that a confirmation or a shock from the question?  
“No. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you to think that. I’m....I’m just frustrated, that’s all.” Ava replied.  
“Do you want to talk about it..?”  
“Just...why did it have to be me? It might’ve been anyone but you got stuck with me.”  
“...Do I really bother you that much?” Ava stiffened again, turn her head around to see her tail, eyes filled with tears.  
“This isn’t easy for me either you know.” Hannah continued. “I used to have arms and legs...not to mention, no one has ever helped me as much as you have right now. You’re being forced into my problems and I can’t do anything to apologize...” Ava pondered her for a moment, she didn’t even think about how Hannah was feeling, something she’ll be quick to change from now on.  
“There is something you can do.” Ava finally replied, Hannah looked at her in anticipation.  
“Hopi is pretty fascinated with the thought of helping a Human turned Pokémon. I’m sure she’d love to know she’s doing just that, once we get to her place of course.” Hannah’s eyes lit up.  
“It’ll be my pleasure!”  
“Good, let’s catch up.” Ava finally walked beside Hopi.  
“Oh there you are! You seemed distracted so I let you zone out.” Hopi greeted.  
“..Oh, thank you Hopi.” Ava felt a little embarrassed, Hopi let out a laugh.  
“Nothing to be ashamed of! Anyway we’re here!”

Ava and Hannah look at the beautifully sculpted hill, the leaves placed upon the top shining in the sunlight, the window attached to the hill shows a room inside, to the right of it was a door, rounded on the top of it.  
The trio head inside, the room looked cosy despite the floor and ceiling being made of dirt. Vines growing on every wall to bring some flair into the space.  
“Make yourself at home! I’ll start preparing some lunch!” Hopi chimed in with joy as she hopped into the kitchen space of the room.  
“So uh...” Hannah whispered. “When are we signing up?”  
“Thought you’d be listening?”  
“Got a little distracted at that point.” Hannah let out a nervous laugh.  
“Ok...um, we’re signing up after lunch, or going to try to.” Ava answered quietly.  
“Ah, ok.” Hannah looked around the room, she then saw a tiny bookshelf in the corner with a cushion nearby. “There’s a bookshelf over there, think she has any history books on humans turned Pokémon?” Hannah asked.  
“I don’t know, let’s go check.” Ava walked over to the shelf and looked at the books.

The entire shelf was full of books on the subject in question, just as Hannah suspected.  
“I’d like to read...that one.” She pointed her head towards the one titled ‘The Auto-Biography of the Shocking Rescue Team.’ Ava got the book down as quietly as she could, opened it up, and scooted it behind her, within Hannah’s reach, while she grabbed another book to pass the time.  
The book shared a human’s experience turned into an Eevee. She had weird dreams of a Gardevoir that was betrayed by a human. With her memory loss as a human she thought it was her fault for awhile, but thanks to her partners trust in her, they found the truth that she wasn’t the human at fault.  
“Memory loss?” Hannah questioned aloud.  
“The humans tend to lose their memories as humans when they’re turned into Pokémon? Do you not know that?” Ava responded.  
“I...I remember my human life, for the most part.”  
“Wha-“ quickly went quiet to not bring attention to them. “You remember your human life?”  
“Yeah, I can talk about it later once Hopi knows about me.” Hannah replied quietly.

As if on cue, Hopi trotted over with a tray on her back, a tray made of rubber, with fruit and hay on top.  
“Lunch is ready~!” Hopi declared, as she masterfully slipped the tray off her back and onto the low table nearby.  
“Let’s go eat real quick Hannah, I’ll tell her about you afterwards.” Ava said as she got up and walked over to the food. Hannah was a little salty she had to leave the book halfway through, but remembered she’d have all night tonight to read it once they’ve gone to sleep, so she quickly recovered. Ava and Hopi began eating, Hannah’s mouth mimicking Ava’s, just like the voice said happened to the tail of a Girafarig, can’t really talk even if she wanted to.  
“So, was helping me into the guild your only reason for coming into town?” Hopi asked.  
“Well...the feeling of being alone is finally getting to me, so I was hoping I’d move in.” Hopi’s eyes lit up.  
“Move in?! Oh my gosh that’s so exciting! Do you have a place?”  
“No, actually...I was kind of hoping...that um, you’d let me stay with you..?” Hopi began vibrating in place, static sparking off her body.  
“Of course you can stay with me! It’ll be my pleasure!” Hopi practically yelled. “It’ll be easier to link up for quests if we live together anyway, so it works out!” Hopi sounded super excited by the decision.

After their meal Ava gave a quick sigh.  
“Hopi, there’s one more thing...” Ava started  
“Oh?”  
“But I need you to promise me something first.”  
“Of course!”  
“Promise not to tell a soul about this until I am ready.” Ava fidgeting in her spot.  
“I promise, Ava.” Ava let out a breath she was holding.  
“Ok...here it goes.” Ava turns her back to Hopi, Hopi looking at her confused.  
“What are you..?” Looks down, sees Ava’s tail staring at her.  
“Something’s different about your tail!” Hopi stared at it.  
“‘Different’ is an understatement.” Hannah started. Hopi hopped back in surprise.  
“What are you?” Hopi asked coming closer once more.  
“I’m...a human.” Hannah replied, Hopi’s eyes looked like they were going to shoot out of her skull.  
“A HUMAN?!” Hannah nodded, having been through this before.  
“How did you end up like this??” Hopi questioned.

Hannah proceeded to tell Hopi what transpired before reaching Maple Stone.  
“Yep, a voice, the humans always have a voice talking to them, so it was that voice’s fault this happened to you?” Hannah nodded again. “I get to help a human save the world...” Hopi was in total awe and bliss, before hopping in place. “This is so exciting!!”  
“But remember what Ava said, you can’t tell anyone about me.” Hannah reminded, Hopi nodded.  
“Yes, you’re right. Now.” She calmed herself down. “It is time to go sign up! But one more thing before we do.” She walked over to a chest at the end of the room, and rummaged in it, before popping out. “Aha!” She walked back over to Ava and Hannah, and placed her find around Hannah’s ‘neck.’  
It was a blue bowtie, practically glowing in the sunlight from the window.  
“Hope that makes you feel a little more human!” Hopi smiled at Hannah.  
“It does! Thank you so much!” Hannah felt much better not being ‘naked.’

After preparing themselves, they set off for the guild, Ava being more nervous than Hopi ever could be. The exterior was extravagant looking, with well sculpted stone walls, and chiseled pillars on each side of the double doors, with maple trees carved into the wood. They made it up to the double doors of the guild when a splash of water came their way, Ava flinched but Hopi pushed them out of the way just in time.  
“Excellent reflexes!” The culprit exclaimed as they came into view, a small yellow weasel-like creature was smiling away.  
“I’ve been practicing!” Hopi replied, as she had been expecting the attack.  
“Oh, it’s you again.” The Pokémon said trying not to show their frustration. “What brings you back?”  
“This time I have a partner!” Hopi exclaimed, moving to show Ava, who smiled awkwardly and waved. The weasel’s body language changed to be more welcoming.  
“Ah see that’s much better! You’ve already passed the first test, you may now continue inside for part two!” The Pokémon picked up their board and paper and headed back inside.

“Who was that Pokémon?” Hannah asked.  
“That was Buizel, she’s second in command here at the guild, and we just passed test number one!” Hopi explained with a grin.  
“Why didn’t you warn us of the first attack??” Ava asked.  
“Because I also needed to see if we were ready for the next step, can’t just accept your invite and you not be also ready for it!” Hopi replied, as if she was ready for the question.  
“That’s some good reasoning.” Hannah added in, caused Hopi to smile at her.  
“Why thank you! Anyway we should keep up with her, this way!” Hopi made her way through the now open double doors.

The interior was just as magnificent as the exterior, yellow vines lined the stone walls, a golden carpet with red trim and a leaf pattern spread onto the floor beneath them, reaching all the way to the Master’s office in the center of the room, doors wide open, which has the same design as the door outside. The team walked on the soft carpet and headed towards the end of the room. Hannah looked around with awe as she enjoyed the visuals.  
“This town sure loves leaves.” Hannah whispered.  
“That’s because of the Elder Tree, it has the most beautiful leaves in the area, no matter the season.” Hopi whispered back.  
“We’re at the office now.” Ava also whispered.  
“Right! Back to business!” Hopi said aloud.

“Good afternoon, children.” The calm yet stern tone bounced off the walls, a glorious large green goat stood upon them, a presence that made you feel safe and a little afraid at the same time.  
“Good afternoon, Master Gogoat!” Hopi greeted back.  
“I have been informed that you wish to join the guild.”  
“That’s correct, Master.” Master Gogoat nodded in understanding.  
“Very well, a test is to be issued for your approval.” Master Gogoat put a hoof to her chin in thought. Master then nodded with an idea.  
“My nephew, Skiddo, hasn’t been in touch with me for about eight hours now. He went to get some berries in the Tiny Maple Wood. I’m very worried about him, but I am unable to leave my post to search for him. This will be your first mission, and hopefully not your last.” The team nodded their heads in understanding.  
“Off you go then, I wish you both the best of luck.”  
“We won’t let you down, Master!” Hopi exclaimed, as she led Ava out of the Guild Hall.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Tiny Maple Wood, the beginning of their first mission!

Hopi did some shopping for supplies, Oran berries, tiny reviver seeds and the like. Afterwards they headed to Tiny Maple Wood.  
“Are you nervous, Ava?” Hannah asked.  
“..is it really that obvious?”  
“Well, for me yes, since one, I’m stuck to you, and two you’re shaking so bad My brain is vibrating.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Ava couldn’t control how her body was reacting to the situation.  
“Listen, Ava. Literally and figuratively, I’ve got your back, nothing will sneak up on us, ok?”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, Hannah, I really needed that.” Hannah grinned at that, happy she was finally able to be of some use.  
“We’re here!” Hopi exclaims as they walk up to the entrance to the forest.

“Oh geez..” Ava whispered, seeing some Murkrow and Heracross in the distance.  
“Don’t worry so much, Ava! I’m here with you!” Hopi exclaimed. “I’ll slap them out of the sky with my Iron Tail! They can’t beat us!”  
“Right, you’re right, I can do this!” Ava seemed much more confident with Hopi with them.

They headed in with confidence, Ava was brave, but still ran from the Murkrow as they saw them, Ava desperate to find the entrance to the next area. Hopi meanwhile was doing as she said, Whipping the Murkrow out of the sky with her tail.  
Ava somehow ended up with Heracross surrounding her and Hannah, she was unsure what to do for a moment.  
“I-I’ve never fought before..!” Ava admitted to Hannah.  
“Everything’s going to be ok, just decide on a move to use and attack!” Ava nodded.  
She bit down on the Heracross in front of her, but nothing happened, behind her however, she her a loud chomp sound followed by a whirring. She looked behind her in confusion to see Hannah biting the Heracross, with Psychic Fang.

“WHAT??” Ava exclaimed, Hannah looked at where she was currently biting the Heracross, she was using a Pokémon move? How is that possible? She released the injured Heracross, as it flew away in utter confusion.  
“How did you do that?” Ava asked.  
“I-I don’t know!” She pondered for a moment, and came to the realization.  
“Ava! I must have half of your moves!”  
“How??” Ava asked.  
“It must be because we’re connected, two real brains!” Hannah theorized.  
“Well you two should figure it out quick, I’m on my way but you need to focus!” Hopi yelled from across the way.

“Ok...ok, let’s try confusion!” Hannah was starting to get nervous for them, they got to try things so they can get under control. Ava’s rounded horns begin to glow, a wave of pink energy smashes into the Heracross in front of her.  
“Ok so you have confusion, I’m also assuming you also have tackle, since I can’t move”  
“That must mean you have Astonish, Hannah!” Hopi exclaimed from across the way.  
“Ava, can you run backwards?” Hannah asked.  
“I...I can try?” Ava moved forwards, then started running backwards the best she could, and Hannah activated astonish.  
“And...STOP!” Hannah directed, Ava stopped in her tracks.

The Heracross that was attacked looked freaked out, it flinched.  
“It worked!” Hannah exclaimed.  
“Ok good! Now that we know what we’re doing, let’s finish this up!” Ava got some confidence back.  
After some back and forth with Confusion and Psychic Fang, the swarm either flew away, or was knocked out on the forest floor.  
“Ava, you did it!! You made it through your first battle!” Hopi was hopping up and down around her in excitement. “I’m so proud of you!!”  
“Thanks, Hopi.” Ava smiled a little embarrassed. “I couldn’t have done it without you or Hannah.”  
“Glad we could help!” Hannah added.

“Ok we’re one area away from the edge of the forest, he’s got to be there somewhere!” Hopi explained.  
“Have you been here before, Hopi?” Hannah asked.  
“Not really, I just heavily researched every area around the guild, must be cautious in case my first mission was at one, and I was right!”  
“You must be pretty serious about this rescuing thing.”  
“Oh yeah, I’ve been wanting to be one my whole life! I was rescued by Master Gogoat when she was still a rescuer! I’ve looked up to her ever since.”  
“You’ve never told me that story!” Ava chimed in.  
“Hadn’t come up, sorry about that, Ava!” She giggled nervously. If Hannah had shoulders she’d shrug.  
“You can tell us the story later, we’re almost to the end.”

They got to the end of the final clearing, no one is there, and it’s pretty small. Then Ava hears ruffling of leaves as a green leafy goat attempts to cover themselves in autumn leaves to blend in.  
“There he is!” Hopi exclaimed as she bounded over to him, scaring him half to death.  
“Ah! Wh-Who are you?” The Goat, presumably Skiddo asked.  
“Oh forgive me! I’m Hopi, and this is Ava. You’re Aunt requested for us to find you.”  
“Oh, thank goodness, not going to lie I’ve been a little lost.” The Skiddo replied sheepishly.  
“Not to worry, we’ll take you back.” Ava added. “We’ll bring you back safe.”  
“Thank you both.”

The group began it’s journey back to the exit, Hannah was eyeing Skiddo closely, something felt...off to her. But she couldn’t quite place it. Then the Skiddo leering at the back of Ava’s head, Hannah couldn’t move, she couldn’t scream, she was staring at Skiddo’s eyes, unwavering. Then she felt a jolt of pain, something unwanted moving through her veins like a diglett underground. Hannah and Ava screamed louder than ever before, at the same time. Hopi went into panic mode just from hearing it.  
“Whoa what’s going on?! Are you two ok?!” She looked to Ava and Hannah frantically, they were unable to speak, and have been brought to their knees, behind them was Skiddo, smirking away.  
“Skiddo! What did you do?!”  
“...Run Hopi!” Hannah breathed out with all her strength.  
“I’m not leaving you here!” Hopi ran forward as fast as she could and rammed into Skiddo with a Tackle, Skiddo’s disguise poofing away, to reveal a small grey and red fox-like Pokémon in it’s place.  
“Zorua, so it was you!” Hopi roared.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Zorua challenged.  
“We’ll go back to the guild and-“ Hopi was cut off by laughter.  
“If you go back now you’ll never be a rescuer!” The Zorua mocked. “Soon that Skiddo will be one of us, and you will have failed your one and only mission. Disappointing your idol in the worst possible way!” Zorua laughs again as she throws a Smoke Ball and vanishes.

After a second to huff, she turns to Ava and Hannah in a panic.  
“Are you two ok?!”  
“No....but, but we will...be if you stay calm...” Hannah replied, Ava had to focus on her breathing to avoid passing out.  
“Ok...ok ok, what do I need to do?” Hannah took several deep breaths, trying to lessen the voice cut offs.  
“If you bought a Pecha Berry, things would be a lot easier...if not, you’ll have to search for one.” Hannah explained.  
“Ah I knew I missed something..!” Hopi said in frustration.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, you knew there weren’t any poison types in this forest...You couldn’t have known this’d happen. Now, you’ll have to go searching a bit, Ava and I won’t be able to stand, but don’t worry, with half of her moves I’ll keep her safe.”  
With a deep breath, Hopi nods.  
“Stay safe.” She adds as she runs off.  
“You too..” Hannah replies quietly.

“If you faint, will I still be awake? Suffering this same pain we’re feeling? If you died would I be stuck awake like this forever?? I can imagine the feeling, stuck in one place for all eternity...would we become a skeleton or just your half.”  
“You think...too much..!” Ava breathed out. Which made Hannah laugh a little, at least she was still herself.

Hopi has been running around the forest for quite some time, frantically looking for a Pecha Berry.  
“Come on you little berry! Ava’s in deep trouble..!” Suddenly she stops in her tracks and stares at a Heracross across the clearing, grabbing a Pecha Berry from a bush nearby.  
“Hey! I need that!” Hopi yells to the Heracross, which looks her direction, and charges at her.  
“I wouldn’t do that!” Hopi turns around as she makes her tail turn into iron, which she then whacks the Heracross with it, making it fling backwards, dropping the berry.  
Hopi picks it up and bows her head, and rolls over an Oran Berry.  
“Thank you! Here’s an Oran Berry for the trouble!” Then she runs off.

Hannah looks up from slouching to see Hopi bounding over.  
“Hopi..! Just in time. Ava’s on her last leg.” Hopi turns to Ava’s head and places the Pecha Berry in front of her.  
“Here, Ava!” Ava struggled, but managed to eat the berry in time, Hannah perked up instantly.  
“Ah, that’s much better! I feel wide awake again!” She looks down at Ava. “But it seems she needs a little more time to recover from the poison.  
“That’s fine with me.” Hopi chimed in and looks down at Ava. “Take your time, Ava, we need you at your best if we’re going to save Skiddo!” Ava nods silently as she goes to sleep.

“Are you going to nap too?” Hannah asked Hopi.  
“Can’t. You can’t protect both of us with your lack of movement, besides, don’t think I could manage it even if I wanted to.” Hopi explained in a serious tone.  
“Are...are you ok? You seem...different.” Hannah pointed out.  
“I’m worried about Ava, believe it or not I’m always worried about Ava.” Hopi replied.  
“Why’s that?”  
“She’s always been skittish, hated even watching a battle between Pokémon. With that view she’s been alone most of the time, no one to talk to...I tried a lot to be her friend in the past but..she didn’t seem to want anything to do with me.” Hopi sighed.  
Hannah wasn’t sure what to say, the opposite was true with that last remark, Hannah could tell Hopi meant a lot to Ava, but was it her place to say so?  
“Anyway!” Hopi chimed in, back to her usual chipper tone. “What’s it like being a human??” Hannah was a little shocked by the sudden tone change, but decided to just go along with it.  
“Oh um, for me specifically it wasn’t the best, but walking and sleeping were pretty nice.” Hopi tilted her head.  
“Oh um, my parents were...pretty strict, I guess is the best way to put it. You could say I lived in the closet.”  
“Closet?”  
“Ah must be a human-only term, never mind.” She laughed nervously. Hopi changed the topic.  
“How come you know about Pokémon and don’t at the same time?” Hopi asked.  
“Oh that’s an easy one, for about a year now, I was researching to become a Pokémon trainer, but since I’m doing it secretly, I’m still in the early stages, which is why I don’t know many Pokémon aside from the most popular ones.“ Hannah responded embarrassed.  
“Popular ones?” Hopi questioned confused.  
“Oh! Yeah that wouldn’t make sense would it? The most well known ones are Pikachu and Charizard and such. In my world Pokémon are like a popularity contest.” Hopi nodded in slight understanding.

A few minutes later Ava woke up, looking refreshed.  
“Ok, are we ready to find Skiddo?” Hannah asked.  
“Where do we even start looking?” Ava added, voice raspy from sleep. Hopi pondered for a moment, then looked around, saw something, then bounded over to it.  
“I found a cave!” Hopi exclaimed. Ava walked over to her, and looked at the relatively small hole.  
“It...looks pretty small.” Ava commented.  
“True...we’d have to dig it up more before any of us could fit.” Hopi agreed.  
“Well, guess you guys should get started, who knows how hungry and scared Skiddo must be.” Hannah added. “Not to mention she’s trying to convert him to her side.”  
With nods in agreement the duo begun to dig at the hole, after a little while they made it just big enough to squeeze through.

It smelled horrible, it was very damp to boot, but luckily for them, it was relatively short travel distance, and they reached the other side. However Hopi stopped in her tracks before Ava could get out.  
“What’s wrong?” Ava whispered. “I can’t see past you.”  
“Naturally Zorua wasn’t alone in this operation.” Hopi whispered back before staying silent, watching her lackeys chat.

“What’s taking her so long?” The demon dog asked the ghostly figure.  
“I’ve got no idea man, but she should be back soon.” The ghost replied. They both looked in a certain direction, Hopi followed their gaze and saw Skiddo, the real one this time, that she was certain of.  
“Yep, Skiddo’s here.” Hopi whispered to Ava as she watched, Ava nodded silently.  
Skiddo was laying in the grass, looking mighty afraid of the two Pokémon before him, they gave him a good stare down before speaking.  
“Aren’t you honored for the boss to choose you over anyone else?” The ghost asked, Skiddo glared at him.  
“She just wants me to get to the guild!” Skiddo replied as a matter of factly.  
“That is untrue, Kid.” The demon dog chimed in, voice calm and collected. “She’s trying to save you. You’re in your Aunt’s shadow, are you not?” Skiddo looked at the ground.

“Oh no...” Hopi whispered.  
“What? What?” Ava asked.  
“They hit the most vulnerable spot in his psyche, living in the shadow of his Aunt.” Hopi whispered back.  
“Shouldn’t we charge in there before they say more damage?” Hannah asked.  
“I was hoping to wait for Zorua to come back, but that might be a better plan.” Hopi agreed. “Let’s get in there, but quietly, I want to try a sneak attack.” Hopi scuttled out of the hole as silently as possible and snuck behind a tree, Ava mimicking her just as quietly.  
The trio got closer and closer, no one has yet to see them, Hannah was honestly surprised. Hopi is gigantically pink and fluffy, but she wasn’t going to question it too much, as they’re sneaking was working.

When Hopi got close enough, she activated Iron Tail, and slapped the dog across the face. The demon dog went flying a few feet away, he fell to the ground, the ghostly figure hovered over to him.  
“Are you ok?” The Demon dog slowly got up after a bit of a huff.  
“...Looks like we aren’t alone anymore.” His voice was gruff and sour he looked around frantically before landing his eyes on the giant pink mareep.  
“It’s you!!” The ghost exclaimed before the dog could. Hopi stood up straight and firm.  
“Give Skiddo back!” She yelled at them, Skiddo looked her over.  
“You’re from the guild? I’ve-I’ve never seen you before..!” Hopi gave him a soft smile.  
“We’re brand new Skiddo, and we would like to take you back!” Hopi exclaimed with enthusiasm. While she was distracted, The ghost tried to sneak attack her.

Ava had to act fast, but she was frozen in place.  
“Ava..! We need to use Psychic Fang, it’s the best we can do..!” Hannah whisper shouted, Ava quickly nodded and ran over to the ghost, turned around, and jumped backwards into him, Hannah’s teeth biting down on him. The Ghost recoiled about three feet, then Hopi noticed and nodded gratefully. Ava ran over to Skiddo and helped him up.  
“We need to get you out of here.” Skiddo was hesitant.  
“What about her?” He looked over to Hopi  
“She’s ok, she’s way stronger than she looks.” Ava smiled reassuringly, Skiddo looked down at the ground.  
“They’re right...I’m stuck in my Aunt’s shadow...”  
“And you think joining these freaks and doing terrible deeds is going to get you out of it?!” Hanna snapped from behind Ava, Ava flinched, and Skiddo looked up at her a little shocked.  
“Wha-?” Ava continued for Hannah, flustered.  
“Wh-What I meant was...um, wouldn’t you rather be remembered by doing something good..? Joining these three would only get you into trouble with your Aunt, let alone the law, would you want to be remembered that way?” Skiddo looked at her, reflecting on her words.  
“No but..I’m not much of a fighter. I just grow flowers...” Skiddo looked down, a little embarrassed, Hannah smiles from behind Ava.  
“I’m certain she’s proud of you. You’re being yourself, she wants you to surpass her, either by becoming the next master, or following your dreams, dreams she herself probably sacrificed to help others in need.” Hannah explained.

Ava was impressed, she wouldn’t have thought of that, the fact two voices are talking to Skiddo is going to get him suspicious soon if they’re not careful though, which made Ava anxious.  
“Wow...you sure know a lot about this kind of thing, huh?” Skiddo asked, a smile now on his face, Ava smiled back.  
“I know a thing or two-“ Just then a demon dog flew past their vision and hit the wall near the exit.  
“Come on guys! We got to go!!” Hopi exclaimed as she hit the ghost with her tail once again. Ava had no objections, she quickly escorted Skiddo to the hole they made, Skiddo went right up, before Ava followed she whipped her head around.  
“Hannah..! You have to keep quiet.” Ava snapped, Hannah glared at her.  
“I was just trying to help..! I could feel how anxious you were getting! If I didn’t say something he might’ve stayed here..!” Hannah hissed through her teeth as she whisper shouted. Ava’s glare fell, she let out a shaky sigh as she started up the tunnel.  
“You’re right...I’m sorry.” Ava apologized, before Hannah could reply, they caught up with Skiddo.

They could hear a few more scuffling before Hopi popped out of the tunnel, and they all made a run for it, heading towards the exit, for real this time.

Chapter 3 End


End file.
